The Journal
by BobWhite
Summary: Devenia Smith is kidnapped and the CSI's are running out of time!
1. Journal Enteries 1

**Journal Entries 1:**

**Dear Journal:****  
**08/24/1995

My father let me buy you today. I plan on writing in you everyday until I run out of pages. Maybe I'll make it a yearly run to the store to buy a journal. I love to write down my feelings & thoughts. I guess he let me buy you because he was tired of me being on the computer all the time. Oh well, I'm just glad he let me buy it. I made a promise, though; my parents are never to learn what I write in this journal or any other ones I have.

My father is a paramedic for the Las Vegas Fire Department. My mother is a secretary for some law firm. I'm pretty much alone most of the time & in that time, I can do anything I want to. I set my garbage on fire then put some water in it to snuff it out. I throw the garbage in the big can outside & wheel it to the curb. The rest of the garbage is already in the can. I walk back to the garage & grab the Recycling bin & wheel it next to the garbage can.

My mother arrives a couple minutes after the garbage situation. She makes dinner & we eat when my father comes home. My father asks how my school day was & I tell him it was the same as every other day. I get a slap across the face for that answer. There's something you have to know about my parents, they hate & I emphasize on the word **hate** it when I act sarcastic around them. Every now & then I'll get slapped, but they haven't done anything big in a while.

Well I've got to go for now. I'll write again soon.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 10**

**Dear Journal:**

08/25/1995

We used to live in Dallas, Texas. Then my father started coming home from work drunk, drunker then a skunk. My mother would stay at work as late as possible, so my father only had me in the house. He loved it when we were alone. I'd be in my room & he'd just barge right in. I would look up at him and he would grab my arm & drag me out of my room and into his room. He would grab his belt & hit me until I could barely walk. Then he would take me back to my room and leave me alone.

When my mother would come home, she'd make dinner & the three of us would eat together. They never asked how school was back then. They never thought they'd have to move because of some teacher. My teacher called the cops on my parents for abuse. But by then, all signs of abuse had faded from my body. And when Social Services got to the house, I would tell them that the only time I got hit was when I had done something wrong. Then I would get a spanking and the matter would be done. Or I \would be grounded after I got a spanking. When they asked if I'd ever been hit until I could barely stand, I lied and told them no.

Well I've got to go for now. I'll write later.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 10**

**Dear Journal:**

10/31/1995

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been pretty busy with my Halloween costume. I expect to win the Costume Contest at my friend Aleesha's Costume party. I've never felt more alive. Father and mother haven't hit me in two months. I feel so alive. I'm dressed up as a Celtic Queen. My long red hair is braided and I leave it hanging down my back. My hair goes all the way past my hips. I have a crown on & a long silk gown that I made myself. My mother is Irish & I have learned some of the Gaelic Language, the dead Language of Old Ireland.

Later:

I won the Costume Contest at Aleesha's party. It was so much fun. We got so much candy. Father only knows of the small bag of candy I got. Aleesha promised to bring the rest to school so I can take it home & hide it under the loose floorboard under my bed.

I got to go for now. I'll write later.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 10**

**Dear Journal:**

02/02/1996

I turned eleven yesterday. And I got the best birthday present ever. Including the horse & lessons last month, I now get to go into Las Vegas on the bus whenever I want. Father has gotten me an unlimited bus pass for the next couple months. I started horse riding lessons a month ago. It's so much fun. And father has bought me my own horse, a black Thoroughbred. She's so beautiful. Father says that I can ride as long as I want to. He even says that he'll pay for the lessons as long as I want them. Aleesha & I are in the same riding class. It's so much more fun with her in my riding class. But if father knew about her being in the same class, he'd go bizerk.

I got to go for now. I'll write later.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 11**

**Dear Journal:**

04/05/1996

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Been busy riding Levi, my horse. Aleesha moved away from Las Vegas last month. Her grandmother was killed in a car accident & her parents thought it was best that they go live with her grandfather. Now I must make new friends.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 11**

**Dear Journal:**

09/26/1996

I've gotten bored with my father & mother. They have started hitting me again. I go riding as much as I can. I even ride into town every now 7 then. And to be honest, I like it much better now that I have Levi. She's my only companion on these rides 7 I have time to think about my life. I have met the most nicest guy ever. He said his name was Greg Sanders and that he works for the LVPD Police, that he was a Forensic Scientist. I hope to see him again. I've noticed that him & some other scientists hang around the Diner a lot. I've gone in a couple times to get some water for Levi. The owner always has a large bowl of water waiting for me. He says I'm the only customer that needs a lot of water.

I've managed to get the water for free and have asked if I could do anything to help. The owner says that I can have a small job cleaning up in the back room & that he'll pay me for it. I told him I wouldn't take his money, but that if he'd slip in a meal & Levi's water, we could call it even. He agreed.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 11**

**Dear Journal:**

02/01/1997

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm balancing school, Levi, my job & homework. I get most of my homework done after work while I'm eating my meal & Levi's drinking her water. The CSI's are coming in a lot this year. I guess it's a hang out. They say hi to me every time & have managed to slip Levi a carrot, apple & some sugar cubes. They love Levi as much as I do. My father found out about my having a job at the Diner from driving by & seeing Levi in the parking lot. He came in asking about the horse and the owner called me out. He saw my face and left. I told the owner I had to go. He understood. That night, my father, mother and I discussed my job at the Diner. They understood why I was doing it. They just asked that next time I tell them about it. I told them I would. They also offered to drive me instead of me riding Levi in. I had to tell them that Levi was not just standing around.

I told them that not only was I working in the back room, but also parents would come to me asking if there kids could ride around the parking lot on her. I would get tips from the parents when I said yes. My parents understood.

Must go for now.

P.S. Forgot to say something. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!HeHeHeHeHeHee!

**-Devenia Smith, aged 12**

**Dear Journal:**

05/06/1998

Been busy with work, school, Levi and other stuff. My father has started hitting me again. It's because of my grades. I've asked James if I can cut my hours at work back to a couple days a week instead of all week. He's agreed. I told him it was my grades & he understood.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 13**

**Dear Journal:**

07/27/1999

Been busy. Father's been hitting like crazy. I think it has something to do with his job. I really don't want to move again.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 14**

**Dear Journal:**

01/22/2000

I cannot wait until I turn sixteen. Then I can drive. I'll still be riding Levi to school, work and everywhere. The whole town practically knows us. Sam Braun, a big time Casino Owner came out yesterday to talk to me. I guess he was wondering why I was riding Levi everywhere & not taking the bus, especially in such hot weather. So I told him why. Levi needs the exercise & I need to go places. Besides, we stop by the Diner on my days off and get water. I was promoted to dishwasher.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 15**

**Dear Journal:**

07/04/2001

IT'S THE FOURTH OF JULY!!!! Yea!Yea!Yea!Yea! The Diner hasn't shut down for the day so we have a big crowd today. I was promoted to Waitress over four months ago. But Levi is the main reason for big business today. A bunch of folks and their kids are coming out to see her. They are paying great money to ride her.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 16**

**Dear Journal:**

09/11/2001

I have heard about what happened at the twin Towers, the Pentagon and the Pennsylvania field. I am sad because Aleesha lives in Pennsylvania, near where the plane crashed. I hope she is all right. I have started talking to her more & more via e-mail. She misses me just like I miss her. At the Diner, everyone is in shock. James' mother worked in the Twin Towers before she retired. He plans on leaving me in charge while he, a retired Firefighter, drives to New York to help out. He trusts me and knows me enough to know that I will no cheat him. He will be gone as long as he is needed. I wish him luck. I also send with him a CD of mixes I have made, me & Aleesha singing them of course.

Must go.

**-Devenia Smith, aged 16**

**Dear Journal:**

09/25/2002

My father has gotten more drunk and more violent by the day. Ever since I was given soul responsibility of the Diner while James was in New York, he has resented ever letting me have a job. James keeps asking me where I am getting the bruises, and I've had to lie about them every time. But now even the CSI's have noticed the bruises. Maybe I can lie to James about them, but I cannot lie to the CSI's about them.

I've got to go, someone's at the door and nobody's home. I'll write later. This time I promise!

**-Devenia Smith, aged 17**


	2. The Robbery

**The Robbery;**

I open the door & am pushed aside, against the wall. I notice four men in all black carrying guns rush into the living room. They slam the door behind them, turn towards me & tie me up. They go through every room, taking what they think is of any value. I notice one of the men have grabbed my journal. I scream at them to let me go & am hit hard across the face. They are done ransacking the house within a couple minutes. They grab me, their loot & run out the door with me kicking & screaming to be let go. I hear Levi whinny & know she has at least heard me. But I know no more until I wake up in a warehouse chained to a wall, lying on a mattress with a small blanket.

At first I try to remember what happened that day & when my head starts hurting, I know I've been injured. But what really gets me is that I know not where I am. I see the four men sitting around a table. They are going through everything they have taken from our house, tossing it into two piles. I see them toss my journal into one pile & make a move for it. One man gets up, grabs my arm & tosses me back on the mattress, yelling at me & kicking me in the chest. I gasp for air & slump over only to get another kick to my head & blackout.


	3. Las Vegas Crime Lab

**Las Vegas Crime Lab:**

"Greg Sanders, you have a package waiting for you at the front desk!" Reception calls over the intercom. Everyone in the conference room looks at him, but say nothing. Greg gets up & goes to the front desk, collects the package & goes back to the conference room. He slowly opens the package & takes out a journal. On the front of the Journal "PRIVATE, KEEP OUT!" is written in Black Permanent marker. Right underneath the marker, a name they all known well.

"What is it? Greg?" Sarah asks. He turns the journal around to face the others, exposing the warning & name to everyone in the room. They all gasp. James has come to the lab looking for the CSI's.

"Gil Grissom, you have a visitor at the front desk." Reception calls over the intercom. They all get up to see who is at the front desk. They all see James & Grissom goes to get him. Once back in the conference room, James expresses his concern.

"Devenia didn't show up for work yesterday or today. And when I went to her house, it was open, ransacked & her parents were nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the house, but there was blood on the floor. Levi was freaking out, so I took her to my ranch. She's in the stables with the other horses. If it's any possibility, do you think you could find out where she is at?"

"Her journal was just delivered to Greg, so we may find out a couple clues to where she could be. By the way, did she mention where she was getting the bruises? I mean to you at least?" Catherine asked.

"She wouldn't tell me. But like you said, maybe she wrote it in her journal. She always had that thing in her backpack, it's like it was keeping her life together, besides school, Levi & working at the Diner. Am I not allowed to see what's inside it? If not, I can leave. I've got to get back to the Diner anyways. Will you let me know if you find out anything?"

"Yeah, we'll let you know. And no, you can't see what's inside the journal, it's evidence now. We'll be going to her home next. Do you know where she lives?"

"Just on the outskirts of town; it's a small black house, you can't miss it. And once you get inside, don't be surprised if it smells like booze & smoke. She told me enough to let me know her dad's a big time boozer & her mom's a heavy smoker. From that, I know no more. Sorry."

"It's okay. Thanks for bringing this to our attention. We'll get right on it." Grissom said.

"Your welcome. And let me know if you find anything, along with finding her. If it's as bad as I think it is. She's going to need a stable home & I just happen to be a certified Foster Parent. Haven't been one for a while, but she's like a daughter to me anyways."

"We know what you mean. She's like a daughter to all of us. Linzie's been asking if she can stay over for a while now. I'll send Linzie over to take Devenia's place as waitress if you want. Linzie likes helping Devenia out whenever we go to the Diner."

"I know, but I can't let you do that. I won't give Devenia's place up. She'll be back before anyone notices she's gone. I'll just tell everyone that she's on vacation with some friends. My real daughter will be going to California, so I'll say she went with them. It'll have to do. Keep me posted." And with that final statement, James left the Lab and headed back to the Diner, wishing on every step he took, that I was found safely.


	4. Finding Out The Secret

_Entries will be in Italics._

**Finding Out The Secret:**

Greg opened the journal carefully, exposing the first entry. He reads a line out loud & they all wonder what it means before he is able to go on.

"_I made a promise, though; my parents are never to learn what I write in this journal or any other ones I have."_

They know enough from past experiences that sentences like that one can only mean one thing, abuse. Greg reads another passage from the journal & they know something bad happened before meeting me.

"_Every now & then I'll get slapped, but they haven't done anything big in a while."_

And then he moves onto another day and reads a passage from that day out loud. And the CSI's know they are dealing with abusive parents. If they had known all those years, they would've gotten me out of a bad situation & I would've been thankful.

"_When Social Services got to the house, I would tell them that the only time I got hit was if I had done something bad/When they asked if I'd ever been hit until I could barely stand, I lied & told them no."_

Greg stopped after that last passage & looked up. Everyone had the same look on his or her faces.

"**Maybe this wasn't some random act of violence. Maybe Devenia was grabbed on purpose, to get her away from her parents. Like James said, her parents weren't around when he went to her house. Maybe they paid someone to break into the house, ransack it, kidnap her & then left the state so they couldn't get arrested."** Nick said.

"**But then why not kill the horse as well? Levi was her pride & joy, besides working at the Diner."** Warrick stated.

"**Maybe they knew the sound of gun going off would alert the neighbors & get the cops called on them. Leaving the horse alive says that they grew to like Levi as much as we have."** Sarah said. **"Read another passage from the journal Greg."  
"Somebody else can."**

Warrick grabbed the journal & flipped to another entry.

"_I've gotten bored with my father & mother. They have started hitting me again. I go riding as much as I can. I even ride into town every now & then. And to be honest, I like it much better now that I have Levi. She's my only companion on these rides & I have time to think about my life. I have met the most nicest guy ever."_

Warrick stops, and laughs at the next statement before continuing.

"**What's so funny? This is supposed to be a missing person we're looking for."** Nick said.

"**You'll see on this next statement."** Warrick said, continuing.

"_He said his name was Greg Sanders & that he worked for the LVPD Police, that he was a Forensic Scientist. I hope to see him again. I've noticed that he & some other scientists hang out around the Diner a lot. I've gone in a couple times to get some water for Levi. The owner always has a large bowl of water for me. He says I'm the only customer that needs a lot of water."_

They all laughed at that statement & Greg turned red.

"**All girls' first crush is always written down in a journal. All girls write their crushes down."** Catherine & Sarah said together. Sarah grabbed the Journal and flipped to other passages & reads out loud.

"_Been busy with work, school, Levi and other stuff. My father has started hitting me again. It's because of my grades. /Fathers been hitting like crazy. I think it has something to do with his job. I really don't want to move again. /At the Diner, everyone is in shock. James' mother worked in the Twin Towers before she retired. He plans on leaving me in charge while he, a retired firefighter, drives to N.Y. to help out. /My father has gotten even more drunk & more violent by the day. /James keeps asking where I'm getting the bruises and I've had to lie about them every time."_

"**So we know James was telling the truth about the bruises."** Greg said.

"**Does it say anything else about the bruises, Sarah?"** Grissom asked.

"_But now even the CSI's have noticed the bruises. Maybe I can lie to James about them, but I know I can't lie to the CSI's about them. I've gotta go, someone's at the door & nobody's home. I'll write later. This time I promise."_

"**It's her last entry. She must have written this before the robbery. God, she must have been scared out of her mind when she was grabbed."**

"**Someone's got to know something, had to have seen something go down & aren't talking. Let's go; we have a crime scene to look at. Let's hope her parents haven't come back & cleaned anything up."** Grissom said.


	5. The Crime Scene

**The Crime Scene:**

**Devenia's House:**

All six CSI's with Sophia, Eckley & Brass drove up to Devenia Smith's house & turned their cars off. The place was as quiet as a ghost town & nobody was in sight. The CSI's grabbed their kits and went inside the house, noticing the blood on the floor next to the door. They started working while Eckley, Sophia & Brass started questioning the neighbors. Nick & Sarah took the perimeter of the house, Warrick & Greg took the upstairs, and Catherine & Grissom took the downstairs. It was Greg that noticed my room first. He called to Warrick and they searched my room, looking for any sign the kidnappers left behind. Warrick came upon the first clue, a fingerprint on the mirror, in blood. He photographed the fingerprint, then took a couple more pictures of the room, while Greg flipped through a couple books on the bookshelf.

**Upstairs:**

"**Looks like she has more then one diary. Or these could just be poems & songs written by two girls."**

"**Bag 'em Greg. We'll go through them back at the lab. I've got a bloody fingerprint on the mirror, like something was ripped off. There also seems to be an address book right next to her radio. I wonder who she knows that might be a potential harm to her." ** Warrick said & bagged the address book.

"**By the way, did you ever give Devenia your phone number by any chance?"**

"**When I noticed the bruises I gave her my number. Maybe her parents found out she was hanging around a bunch of cops & CSI's. That could be the reason for the robbery and kidnap."**

"**Huh, take that up with Grissom. But right now, let's focus on the other rooms."**

They moved to the parent's room, looking for any signs of caring about what happened to their daughter. Instead they found what they didn't want to find. A whole closet full of belts and whatever could be used for beating someone. They took pictures of the belts that had blood on them & anything else that had blood on it, then collected the evidence. Greg took pictures of a locked truck that would have to be taken in to be looked at. They took enough pictures of the parent's room & then moved on to the game room & looked for any sign of life. The only thing they found was a sleeping cat with a collar that read _Liana_. Warrick took a picture of the cat then picked it up and put it in a carrier he found in the closet. With everything done upstairs, Warrick took the cat downstairs first, then went back upstairs to help Greg bring the trunk down.

**Downstairs:**

Catherine & Grissom collected a sample of the blood next to the front door and took pictures of it. Then they moved to the other rooms on the first floor. Catherine was in the bathroom when she heard a noise from the next room. Grissom came out of the garage when he heard the sound. Warrick & Greg had come down the stairs and were loading their evidence into the cars. Catherine took her gun from her holster & Grissom did the same. On the count of three, Grissom opened the laundry room door & both entered cautiously. They were both knocked down when a mountain lion ran out. They went after the lion to see where it was going. The lion headed outside & they followed.

**Outside:**

Warrick, Greg, Sophia, Eckley, Nick, Sarah & Brass all saw the lion run out of the house and head for the stables. The cat that Warrick had put in the carrier was trying to get out. Warrick took the cat out, put a small rope around its neck & let it guide them into the stables, where the lion was hiding out. Liana, the cat, guided them into the stables, where they came in view of four other animals including the lion. Two were fully grown grizzly bears & the others: a wolf & a bald eagle.

"**Someone get animal control!"** Eckley shouted.

"**Wait, look at the cat. It's like she knows them. And it looks like they all have collars on."** Sarah noted.

"**So we get animal control to keep them until we find Devenia."**

"**I have a better idea. James said he took Levi to his ranch. If they were near Levi, I don't think they would harm anyone. And it looks like Levi has been around these animals there whole lives. Why not let Devenia know that she still has some animal friends in her life when we find her. Let James take care of the animals for now. And Animal Control can check up on them every now & then." **Nick stated.

"**Nick's got a point. If Levi can co-exist with wild animals, then they should go live at the ranch with her. Let them stay alive & we'll worry about the permits for these animals when we find Devenia."** Sophia said.

"**Fine, but once we find her and we know that she's okay, we're having a serious talk with that girl about them."**

"**Were you able to collect all the evidence you need?"** Brass asked.

"**Almost, we were almost done with the downstairs when the lion got loose. And it looks like Nick & Sarah could use some help with collecting their evidence since Warrick & Greg are done upstairs."** Grissom stated.

"**Okay, it's settled. Warrick & Greg will help Sarah & Nick. Then when everyone is done, we'll call animal control or James and have him help us get the animals to his ranch."** Sophia said.

Everyone went back to their original duties. Once all the evidence was collected and packed up in the cars, Animal Control was called & James brought over his pick-up truck & trailer and helped load the animals up. It was agreed that the animals could stay on the Ranch until Devenia was found & then the permits would be talked about. Brass put an APB out on Devenia's parents' car just in case they were still in the state & then everyone left for the lab.


End file.
